fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sylvanna Rione
Sylvanna Rione is the Guild Master of the Angel Heart Guild, and is recognized as one of the most powerful Mages, being on par with a Wizard Saint. Appearance Sylvanna is a tall and elegant woman who despite being in her 50s, only appears to be in her late 20s. She has long black hair that extends half way down her back and piercing green eyes. Her casual outfit consists of what appears to be a cross between a flowing robe and a night gown, which is of a dark scarlet red and is tied at her wast with a simple sash and it is worn open at the front, exposing her ample cleavage and revealing her Guild Stamp, which spreads from one shoulder to the other above her breasts. Her combat outfit consists of a black leotard with the slit in the front extending to her navel, with silver plate armor gauntlets that extend just past her elbows and similar boots that extend to her knees. Personality Magic and Abilities Goddess Magic: Sylvanna uses her Goddess Magic in conjunction with her sword. When in use her sword is surrounded by an aura of white light. *'Eternal Youth:' The only passive power granted by Goddess Magic. Due to simply knowing the magic Sylvanna's body is enternally youthful, kept in the condition it was when she was in her mid 20s. As a result she cannot die from old age, though wounds and sickness can still kill her. *'Heavenly Strike:' A simple slash, amplified by Divine power. Sylvanna herself never names this attack, it is instead called such by Lillian when describing Goddess Magic. *'Arrow of Artemis:' Sylvanna holds her sword out in front of her and pulls it back before thrusting forwards, releasing a bolt of energy. Named after the Greek Goddess of the Moon and the Hunt. *'Aphrodite's Wrath:' Sylvanna strikes her opponent in the chest with an open hand thrust, paralyzing their heart. This is her only Goddess Technique that doesn't use her sword as a catalyst. Named after the Greek Goddess of Love *'Athena's Wisdom:' Sylvanna coats her sword in light and swings it in a downwards arc, creating a transparent force field of energy in front of her. Named after the Greek Goddess of Defensive War and Wisdom. *'Blessing of Hera:' Sylvanna coats her sword in energy which transforms it into a claymore esque sword made of white energy. She then strikes with it, causing a large explosion at the point of contact. Named after the Greek Queen of the Gods. Light Magic: Sylvanna has shown skill in Light Magic, using it gracefully in combat to enhance her Goddess Magic. *'Light Bomb:' Sylvanna condenses Light in an area then detonates it to cause a small scale explosion. Darkness Magic: Requip: Though she doesn't fight with it, Sylvanna uses Requip to switch between her casual and battle outfits. Equipment Juno: Sylvanna's sword, named after the queen of the Gods in Roman mythology. It takes the form of a broad straight bladed single edged sword roughly 2 feet in length. It lacks a handguard, with the width of the blade acting as one instead. It is rumored to be a magical sword able to win any battle, however it is in fact a normal sword, all the powers attributed to it are a result of Sylvanna channeling her Goddess Magic through it. It vaugely resembles a Roman Gladius. Trivia *All of Sylvanna's Goddess Techniques are named after Greek Goddesses *Sylvanna's sword and her most powerful Goddess Technique are technically named after the same Goddess. When the Roman Empire absorbed Greek culture, they adapted the Greek Gods into their mythology, renaming them in the process. When this happened, the Goddess Hera was renamed Juno. Category:Evnyofdeath Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Mage Category:Female